Master and Slayer
by Blade Z. Lux
Summary: After a year of training by themselves, the gang have finally advances to their second jobs. Ashia now wonders what the others would now look like. Guess she'll find out starting with our favorite redhead swordsman. First story on this site, grammar is bad, and forgot my pandas at the zoo again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people of this planet! This is my first fic on this site. Hope you like it.**

**Elsword: Who the hell are you?!**

**Blade: (devilish aura) STFU I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! ( summon a death rune)**

**Elsword: *gulp* SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Aisha: Nope you're on your own.**

**-few minutes later-**

**Bladez: (calm downed) Oh yea, Rena.**

**Rena:Yes?**

**Bladez: It's torture time for them.**

**Rena: Ooo, Which kind.**

**Bladez: The that kind.**

**Elsword and Aisha: *look at each other* RUN AWAY!**

**Everyone except Els and Ais: Alright lets start this!**

**Elsword and Aisha: We hate you guys.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Elsword, shit will go crazy**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer, 16**

**Aisha: Elemental Master, 18**

**Rena: Grand Archer, Unknown**

**Raven: Reckless Fist, 27**

**Eve: Code Nemesis, Unknown**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser, 16**

* * *

One year ago...

"YES WE DID IT!" Elsword shout triumphed.

The team had finally defeated king Nasod and complete their quest for the El.

"Now we need to go back to Ruben to return it." Rena stated.

"Thats right, guess we have to go back." The redhead sighed and look at the El. "This will take awhile."

"We can use my ship, its still functional somehow." Raven said.

"Raven! Your a lifesaver!" Elsword exclaimed. Everyone justed facepalmed.

It took the ship a few days to fly to Ruben from Altera, but once they got there the evryone from Ruben and Elder threw them a victory party to celebrate there retrieval of the El. Everyone was having fun, until a buzzkill happen. Someone had inform them that there was a demon invasion going to happen in a year. Elsword decided to call everyone.

"Look like we need to prepare for this invasion." The Magic Knight said.

"Guess you're right, looks like there only one this to do." The Raven declared.

"Its time for a job change, and I thought we could relax." Aisha sighed. "So when we start?"

"Raven and I thought of something." said the redhead.

"OH, MY GOD, you thought of something?" Aisha interrupted.

"As I was saying, we think we need to train separately from each other for a year."

"Why?" "So none of us are hindered by our different ways to advance to our job changes."

"Then what will we do?"

"We're splitting up next week."

**Aisha POV**

It's been a year since we we are parted ways. I thought about the day that we split up to train up to our second jobs. I knew that Rena went back to the elven world to train as a Grand Archer. Eve return to Altera to download the Code Nemesis program with some help from Apple and Q-PROTO_00. Raven also went somewhere to train to become a Reckless Fist. And Chung return to Hamel to train as a Deadly Chaser. Elsword visited Velder then to Hamel because Penensio was there too so he can train as a Rune Slayer. I went to Velder to train with Noah to become a Elemental Master. Noah was an ok teacher. She mostly taught me ice magic and a little bit of wind magic. She use a lot of ice magic. I think she mention that she has a fear of fire. Now I wonder how everyone would look.

I was still here in Velder, but the day was the time I leave. I decided to continue my travels, hopefully try to find the others. I look at the clock of the inn I was in(pun intended.) "11:59".

'sigh, Guess its time to go.'

I was about to walk out of the inn to restart my adventure until someone caught my eye. He wore a half shirt, black pants with white pants guards, a belt that was loosely around his hip and wrist, bracelets, fingerless black gloves, a necklace, and armored shoes. He had tattoos on each arm, a dragon and a 3. Red eyes. And what's strange is his hair. His hair was wild, had a ponytail. the side hair was tied, and most importantly, his hair was red.

'It can't be, Elsword would never wear that, I think. I decided to proceed out.'

**Elsword POV**

I was still staring at the spot the girl was standing. She look very familiar to I someone know.

She was wearing a white coat with pink outlines and the Velder crest in purple over a purple turtleneck and skirt, purple stockings, and white shoe with a purple outline, and had ribbons on her chest and on the side of her stockings. She had purple eyes and her hair was purple and in pigtails.

'Who do I know the has purple eyes, hair, and wears purple,... Aisha. Guess its time to say hi again.' I smiled as I thought.

**Normal POV**

So Elsword went off to stalk (Elsword: You Ass! Bladez: I WILL KILL YOU!) I mean to talk to Aisha. He wanna to surprise her in the Elsword way ever, he decided to shoot a rune at her. Luckily for her and sadly for him, he missing her a hit something or someone random.

"Hey! Why would you.." Aisha yelled as she'd turn around. Her eyes widened. Seeing how he change over the year, remembering how he use to be a little brat with a sword, now being tall and muscular.

"Sup, you miss me?" The Rune Slayer smiled. He start to walk to her.

'Still a brat.' Aisha said in her mind. "Elsword you jerk! Why would you do that?! And what are you wearing?" The Elemental Master asked/yelled.

The redhead suddenly had an idea. He proceeded to walk VERY closer to her.

"E-Elsword, what are you doing?" The mage stuttered while blushing.

"What? Can't I come over and see a friend?" He asked while smirking.

"Ever heard of personal space?"

"So hows it been for you?"

"You just going to ignore me, aren't you?"

"Aisha don't be mean to me."

"Are you serious?"

The teen boy just laughed, deciding to said next.

'Maybe I should tell her.' he thought.

"Aisha."

"Yes"

"I need to tell you something." Elsword

"what is it?"

"I…"

**To be Continue.**

**That's right. 12 reviews and I make the sequel**

**Bladez out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**OMG HE FINALLY UPDATED!"**

**I hate all of you, just kidding I love you all :3. This is late because my school and its millions of work, I was teaching my friends how to play Elsword, and my siblings are stupid.**

**I asked for twelve review for three reason:**

**It's my favorite number, I really hope I didn't have to do this and I was trolling (you see that troll under that bridge you walked pasted, yeah that's me).**

**I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY!**

**Elsword: Jeez man calm down.**

**Bladez: YOU WANT ROUND TWO.**

**Elsword: NOPE!**

**Bladez: I thought so -insert evil laugh here-.**

**To the First 12 Reviewers:**

_**ipuffyx**_**: Don't give me all that spam, where am I suppose to put them?**

_**Awakened Hades**_**: IKR this kid, my god. lol**

_**AishaElementalMaster**_**: But I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike them :D**

_**Erio Velscine**_**: It's not my fault I left this on a cliff.**

_**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan**_**: FF just hates me.**

_**Desuchi**_**: Tank for that advice.**

_**3**_**: I love what you did there, and no that wasn't even close sorry :P**

_**Yukihime77**_**: I can, I'm lazy**

_**Guest : **_**Here it is :3**

_**ReiRui fan**__**: **_**Read this and find out**

_**Olala: **_**IKR dis story XD.**

_**I**__**forgotmynameXD**__**: **_**I hate you the most, JK**

**To all that favorite/followed, I love you all because I can :D**

_Previously on Dragon Ball Z_** (Elgang: Wrong intro! Blade: oops.)**_ I mean Master and Slayer_

'_Maybe I should tell her.' he thought._

"_Aisha." _

"_Yes" _

"_I need to tell you something." _

"_what is it?"_

"_I…"_

**Now**

_**Normal POV**_

"Go on." The mage had asked.

The Rune Slayer took a breath. But before he could say anything, the rest of the gang were just advancing to the two.

"Hey Elsword!" Shouted by the Deadly Chaser.

'GOD DAMMIT CHUNG! Out of all the times, it had to be now.' His eye was a little bit twitching. Out of all the gang, Chung was the first to know what Elsword was going to say, he probably did that on purpose.

The two turn their head to see them, not like they wanted to anyway at the time.

"Oh, Hi guys." The swordsman said with a hint of hatred towards the assassin. Thanks to him, the moment was ruined.

"So I'm going to catch with Chung over here, can you guys wait for a bit?" Without the others answering, Elsword already was dragging the poor guardian away. The rest were watching Elsword yelling at the blonde.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Ashia innocently asked.

**Over at Elsword and Chung's location **

"Okay Chung, WHAT THE HELL MAN!" The prince can see that the knight was enrage. Chung just decide to laugh at his best friend's temper.

"That was payback for what you did to me and Eve a year ago." He said in his defences.

"Oh come on! That was a year ago, but I did get you two together. You should be thanking to me not ruining my chances."

"Well, I guess so, but I'm not forgive you." The Deadly Chaser was blushing as her remember what had happen thanks to the Rune Slayer a year ago.

_**Flashback…**_**(Your Special Treat)**

Before everyone was about to leave to go train by themselves, they had decided to hug each other, everyone except Eve. As being in love with the nasod queen, Chung was the first one to try to hug her. Elsword, being the person we all love or hate, decide to "accidentally" trip and push Chung to Eve. As a result, The Shooting Guardian and Code Exoitc were both on the ground, kissing. The prince's face was bright red as his friend's hair. As he got up, he closed his eyes and waited for Eve signature slap. Yet it never happened, instead The queen just pull him in for another.

"E-eve? Why did you do that?" He stuttered as his brain tried to process what had happened once they released.

"I had suspected that you have the emotion other humans call 'love' for me, and this my way to say I accept your feelings." Everyone was just staring at her, thinking does she really have emotions.

"I know what all of you are thinking, yes I do have emotions I just do not like showing them." She then walked up to Elsword and slapped him, hard.

"That is for making Chung fall on me."

_**Flashback ends**_

"Anyway, how bout we go back to the others? I think I'm done being mad at you today." The redhead already was starting to walk to the rest of their group without responding to him.

"So what did you guys said over there?"

"Something that happened a year ago before we all left." The knight snickered a bit. Eve, seeing a lit up Chung, probably know the reason, resists the urge to slap Elsword. The assassin just walk to the queen and told her not the kill the Rune Slayer, today.

"Now if you all would excuse me, I need to talk to our purple head friend here, in private."

As the two walk to a random location, the remaining heroes were just watching them leave, also trying not to laugh.

"Is he finally going to tell her?" Rena asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"Hopefully. I think he wanted to say that for a year now." Raven respond.

**Over with Els & Ais**

"So, what do you need to tell me in private?" The Element Master asked.

"I've been wanting to tell you something for sometime now," The Rune Slayer was thinking what to say next, then he had a idea.

"Nevermind." Elsword was looking away from her. Aisha look very disappointed and turn to walk the other way. Until Elsword grab her arm, while come closer.

"Eldork!? What are you doing!" The purplette whispered loudly.

"Just, let me show you what I wanted to say."

He had pull her closer to his head, tilt her chin up, and lean close. The mage started to blush due to how close the knight is. He had finally to end the teasing, by putting his lips to her's. She surprised what he just did there, but she wanted it for awhile now. Aisha had found these feeling during the time the two were together on their adventure. She close her eyes and return the kiss. As they broke for air, they smiled at each other.

"Let's join with the others." Aisha giggled as she held her hand out.

"Lets." Taking the hand and they ran to their friends. The gang saw the two running closer to them, holding hands.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

**That last sentence was for them and me. Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it. I'm still a noob to this, so I'm your garbage can, firewood, and drink. Give me your trash, flames, and haterade, if you want.**

**See you all next time :3 -Blade.**


End file.
